igunfandomcom-20200214-history
Desert Eagle
The Desert Eagle is a hi powered pistol available within the app. There are 2 Desert Eagles the .50 AE, and .44 Magnum. The .50 AE is free, while the .44 Magnum variant is available within the store. It is one of the most powerful handguns in the entire world, and is one of the most popular handguns on the hollywood scene. Due to this, the Desert Eagle is one of the most popular handguns on the civilian market, for it's powerful rounds, gigantic frame, and amazing finish. History The Desert Eagle was designed by the United States Magnum Research Company in 1982. The patent was created by Bernard C. White, for a gas actuated pistol to be created. In 1985, the second patent was sent out and perfected by the Isreali company, Isreali Military Industries. First designed in 1979, the Desert Eagle offers high power, within a semi automatic frame, unlike the hi powered revolvers during the time. This is because of tghe gas operation system, thus causing the magnum revolvers to lose out. The Desert Eagle, despite being devolped in the US, was actually manufactored by Isreali Military Industries (or IMI, now known as IWI), who are known for several famous guns, like the Uzi submachine gun, Galil assault rifle, and the more recent Tavor assault rifle (TAR 21). In 2009. the Desert Eagle is now being produced mainly within the United States, with IWI stopping production of the pistol in 2009. The Desert Eagle, due to it's large size, silver finish, and big bullet, is often a spot light in many media and motion pictures. It has been said that the Desery Eagle is featured in roughly 500 films and TV shows. Most notabley in the Robocop films, the Matrix, and the Austin Powers movies, as well as many anime and video games such as Black Lagoon, the Call of Duty series, and many more. Statistics The Desert Eagle is a gas operated pistol, and uses a similiar operation system of that of the M16 rifles, while it's piston driven system is similar of that of the M14 rifle. The pistol is widely known for it's massive frame and stainless steel finish. The Desert Eagle has an effective range of around 50-200 m, with a muzzle velocity of ~1,300 f/s. Only 2 Desert Eagles fire in .50 AE, the Mark VII, and the Mark XIX. Unlike the Mark VII, the Mark XIX, can be converted between calibers through barrel change. The Mark XIX is also capable of mounting a scope through picatinny rails, as well as a scope mount, which isn't available on any of the other models. The earliest version, the Mark I, wasn't chambered for .50 AE, but rather than .357 Magnum, and .44 Magnum. It is also noting that the Mark XIX Desert Eagles that have a fluted barrel are most likely in .50 AE. iGun The Desert Eagle in .50 AE was first in the app, and is made available for free. The Desert Eagle in .44 Magnum can be purchased through the Club Coins. The .44 Desert Eagle became available in the store on December 9, 2011. The 2 big differences is the gun sound, and the magazine capacity, as the .44 Desert Eagle holds 8 rounds, while the .50 AE holds 7. Both versions appear to be the Mark XIX. A wide variety of skins are available as well, including Blackout, Gold, Nickel, Satin Nickel, Hazard, and Woodland.